The invention relates to screw compressors and, more particularly, provides a screw compressor adapted to reduce internal leakage paths and therefore to run more efficiently.
Screw compressors contain various components such as rotors which move relative to each other and other components of the compressor including internal surfaces of the housing. Various different surfaces within the compressor define flow points between zones of different pressure, and a compressor in operation can have many such zones. Machine tolerance is required such that the compressor does not rapidly wear and/or malfunction. However, such tolerance or clearance between surfaces, allows leakage through such flow points that adversely impacts upon efficiency.
It is clear that the need remains for improved compressor efficiency without reducing the operational life of the compressor.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a compressor which is adapted to operate with reduced internal pressure leakage and therefore at greater efficiency.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.
In accordance with the present invention, the foregoing objects and advantages have been readily attained.
According to the invention, a screw compressor is provided which comprises at least two components defining at least two operating zones of different pressure and having surfaces defining a flow point between said at least two zones, and a surface treatment positioned on said surfaces so as to reduce clearance between said surfaces, and thereby reduce fluid flow through said flow point.